Total knee replacement surgery is a common orthopaedic surgery for patients suffering from their severely damaged limb by arthritis or injury. During the surgery, fractures or damaged fragments are fixed internally by suitable implants or replaced by best fit available prosthesis.
The implants and prostheses available in the prior art are designed according to few races. However, extensive studies have indicated that anatomies of human are different across different races. Due to the inadequacy of available sizes of implants and prostheses and the lack of incorporation of anthropometric characteristics of knee data of many races into the design of implants and prostheses, a number of patients of the races are reported to be un-matched with available implants and prostheses. Undersize of the implant and prosthesis will lead to subsidence of the implant and prosthesis, while the overhang of the component will result in soft tissue abrasion and ultimate operation failure.